Never Say Never
by ILuvZaccy55
Summary: Gabriella has something huge to tell Troy, but what happens if he doesn't want to hear it? Everyone is telling her it's going to be ok, but she knows it's not. Her world is falling apart, will the one she loves be there to pick up the pieces? Troyella
1. Chapter 1

**Not a one shot this time an actual story so read and enjoy!**

**Comments would be lovely!**

**-Don't own anything**-

* * *

"Troy would you stop? I'm fine." An aggravated Gabriella said as she pulled away from her newlywed husband. He had been on her case all day, sure she was sick but all she wanted was to be left alone for five minutes at the most. But so far that hadn't happened all day.

"Sorry Gabby, but I feel bad. I mean I am the one who got you sick. I just wanna make sure you're ok." he said, following her over to the couch.

_"Yeah you did something alright." she thought to herself._

"Troy, I am ok." she smiled a little as she wrapped her tiny arms around his waist, hoping he would finally take the hint that she just wanted a few minutes alone.

"That's all I needed to hear. Now are you sure you don't want me to stay? Chad can find someone else to go."

"No Troy, I want you to go. You and Chad have been looking forward to this game for a while." Gabriella said loosening her grip on him a little and looked at him smiling.

"I love you Gabby." he smiled as he leaned in and slipped his lips over hers. He always knew how to make her smile, and that was what she needed to do right now.

She had been sick for 3 weeks and no matter what she did or what she took she wasn't getting better. Troy was convinced he had gotten her sick because he had just had the flu, but she was thinking differently. The flu lasts a while sure, but most people don't throw up from it.

"I love you too Troy." she whispered in his ear. "Now go get out of here." She giggled, and with that Troy was gone.

"Finally." Gabriella sighed. She raced to the kitchen, grabbed the phone off the wall and dialed her best friends phone number. She needed Taylor. Bad.

"Hi Gabby." She said in a song like way.

"Hey Taylor. Troy just left can you come over now?" Gabriella asked in one breath.

"Sure I can. Do you want me to pull Sharpay away from her mirror and bring her too?"

"Yes please." Gabriella laughed. "Thanks Tay you're the best."

"Yeah I know. See ya in a few." She said and then hung up.

Ten minutes had never gone by so slowly. Each minute felt like an hour and Gabriella wasn't in the mood to wait. After only three minutes she felt she had waited too long and all she wanted to get this whole thing over with. The stress she had been under was unbearable. She knew she was pregnant, it was obvious, but she wasn't sure if she should tell Troy. He was so clueless, he honestly thought he gave her the flu, the thought that he gave her a baby never crossed his mind. Everything was just too confusing. And just as Gabriella thought Taylor and Sharpay weren't going to show up at all, she heard two car doors slam.

"Oh thank God you guys are here." she smiled as she opened the door for them. She had never been so happy to she her best friends in her entire life.

"Well sorry I couldn't drive fast enough for you." Taylor laughed as her and Sharpay followed Gabriella into her living room. They all sat down and just looked at each other, not one of them knew what to say. Well until one of them decided to break the silence.

"So are we gonna do this or what? I have a manicure in an hour." Sharpay said as she examined her nails.

"Why do we like her again?" Taylor whispered as Gabriella giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Sharpay. I'm going, I want to find out once and for all." she said, taking a deep breath. She grabbed her purse off the table and headed into the other room.

Taylor and Sharpay paced outside the bathroom door waiting for the answer they all pretty much knew. They wanted to know just as bad as Gabriella. Her and Troy were so cute together. They had just gotten married and all they needed was a baby to complete their close to perfect family. Taylor and Sharpay wanted them to have a baby just as much as Gabriella did. They both whipped their heads around when the door slowly opened and Gabriella stepped out, pregnancy test in hand. She looked up at her two friends, whose eyes were pinned on her and smiled.

"Well?!" Sharpay and Taylor screeched together as Gabriella walked past them and into the living room again. They followed her, like two lost puppies that thought Gabriella would be their new owner. The trio sat back down on the couch and all eyes returned to Gabriella.

"Hello..."Taylor grunted. "Is it a yes or no?"

Gabriella looked up and smiled at her two friends, who obviously cared a lot more than she thought. She pushed some hair behind her ear and took a good, long, deep breath; just too keep the suspense building. And her friends were falling for it. Taylor was chewing on her nails and Sharpay was playing with her hair, as if she was about to tell them if they were going to live or die. Gabriella laughed and rubbed her stomach almost secretly with her thumb.

"Guys the answer is..." Gabriella smirked as a little light bulb went off. "Are you guys hungry or something? What kind if host am I? I didn't even ask if you wanted a drink. I'm sorry let me go grab something." She smiled and started to get up, but was pulled right back down by two pretty strong sets of hands.

"Hey guys careful, there's a baby on board!" Gabriella laughed as she fell in between her friends.

Taylor and Sharpay looked quickly looked at each other then at Gabriella.

"There is?" Sharpay smiled knowing Gabriella wouldn't lie about something this important.

"Yes there is, the test was positive." Gabriella smiled and set her hand on her stomach.

"Aww Gabby!" Taylor and Sharpay squealed as they grabbed Gabriella and hugged her.

"You are going to be an amazing mom!" Taylor said as the three pulled apart. "And if Troy is anything like Chad, which we all know he is, he'll be a great dad too."

"Oh God don't remind me." Gabriella replied.

"Now what do you mean by that?" Sharpay asked, knowing something was up.

"I don't know." Gabriella sighed, as she got up and started pacing. "I mean how am I supposed to tell Troy?"

"Hmm I don't know maybe you should say, 'Troy we're gonna have a baby.' I've heard that works pretty well." Taylor laughed and Sharpay joined her.

"No Taylor, I'm serious." Gabriella said over her two friends' laughter. "Troy doesn't want to be a dad."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the comments they're wonderful. Here's chapter 2 hope you like! And comments are much appreciated.**

**Don't own anything except the ideas.**

* * *

"He said that?" Sharpay asked after a long and painful silence. 

"Maybe not those exact words." Gabriella said as she headed into the kitchen and her friends followed.

"Okay what here his exact words?" Taylor asked while she and Sharpay sat at the kitchen table.

"Well on our honeymoon, he got all excited about being only twenty four and married. He started on this huge speech about how we're gonna travel

the world and do things we never thought of doing." Gabriella said as she grabbed the peanut butter out of the cabinet and almost attacked it with a spoon. "So after about fifteen minutes I got a word in and asked about having a family and his response was, _'Baby why worry about that now? We've got plenty of time for that! Gabby babe, trust me we're gonna be young for as long as we can.' _That's guy code for please lets not and say we did." Gabriella explained as she sat with her friends and continued eating spoonfuls of peanut butter.

"Ok first swallow before you talk again. And two I don't think he said he didn't want a baby." Taylor said as she watched Gabriella shove another spoonful in her mouth.

"Maybe not but he said he didn't want one now, well guess what that little dream is gone." Gabriella sighed.

"Gabby don't worry if Troy is the guy I know he is, he'll be ok with this. And if not, we'll make him." Sharpay added, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"Thanks Sharpay, that helps...I think." Gabriella said, letting a little smile sneak on her face.

* * *

"Troy?" Gabriella asked as she sat up and rubbed her eyes a little.

"Yeah sorry babe, did I wake you?" he asked as he headed into their bathroom.

"No, I've been tossing and turning all night." Gabriella said as she turned on the light next to the bed.

"Oh why still sick?"

"Umm yeah kinda." She lied. She surprisingly felt fine, she just had the news of the baby on her mind and she couldn't stop thinking about it. "So how was the game?" she asked trying to change the subject.

"Oh man it was amazing. You wouldn't have believed it." Troy started as he came back in the bedroom. Gabriella smiled as he continued on his very detailed description of the basketball game. Sure she barely understood a word he was saying but she loved listening to him talk about it. "Me and Chad decided we're going every year and we're taking our lovely wives with us." Troy smiled. "Even if you two don't like it."

"Oh Troy you guys know me and Taylor hate basketball games." Gabriella whined as Troy slid into bed next to her.

"Well that's too bad for you." Troy smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Besides you have no excuse not to go. Taylor on the other hand has to find a babysitter and all that stuff. Thank God we don't have to worry about that right babe?"

Gabriella was ready to cry. She knew he didn't really want to be a father and pretty much just said it to her face. She rolled over so she wasn't facing Troy and let a tear slide down her cheek. She was honestly crushed. Her whole life she had wanted to be a mother and now she was going to be, but the other half of the equation didn't want any part of it. Just thinking of that lead to more tears that she quickly wiped away and luckily Troy hadn't noticed.

"Gabby?" Troy asked as he looked over to see her back. She didn't move hoping he'd think she was asleep. "Night babe." He whispered as he leaned over her and kissed her cheek.

She sighed quietly and wiped away another tear. Troy was perfect almost all the time and the one time she needs him to be amazing and perfect and wonderful he's wasn't. She didn't know what she was going to tell him or when or how. But she knew it had to be sooner rather than later because a growing stomach is a hard thing to miss.

"Night Troy." Gabriella whispered after a while of thinking. More tears slowly made their way down her face and on to her pillow and sure enough Gabriella cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella woke up early the next morning with the worst headache of her life. She knew it was from all the crying she had done the night before. She rolled over expecting to see Troy still sleeping but he wasn't there or in the room at all, and that's when she heard him in the kitchen, hopefully not breaking to many things.

"Hey you." Troy smiled as turned around and kissed Gabriella as she made her way into the kitchen.

"Hey. Why are you up so early?" she mumbled as she grabbed her coffee mug out of the cabinet.

"Well a certain someone I know was tossing and turning all night, and I just decided to get up after I got elbowed in the ribs." Troy laughed.

"Oh sorry about that." Gabriella smiled a little. She remembered hitting him and it wasn't an accident; she did it because of what he had said earlier that night. She felt she needed a little revenge.

"You didn't sleep last night did you?"

"Not a wink." Gabriella sighed as she sipped her coffee.

"Gabby I really think you should go to the doctor or something, you've been sick way too long. Now you're not sleeping, and who knows what's next." Troy said in a concerned way. He was obviously worried about her but she knew she couldn't let him take her to the doctors. They'd immediately tell her she wasn't sick, they'd tell her she was pregnant, and of course Troy would be with her, so she knew there was no way she was going to the doctors.

"No Troy, I'm fine really. The doctor will probably just put me on some medicine that will do nothing and it will all just be a waste of time." Gabriella replied, hoping Troy would just drop the subject.

"Fine, whatever you say Gabby, but if this gets any worse I will drag you to the doctors myself." He smiled.

"Yeah, yeah." Gabriella mocked. "What are you making?" she asked as she looked over at him and frowned a little.

"Breakfast..." Troy replied as he turned around and saw her disapproving face.

"No what exactly are you making?"

"Pancakes, like you asked for yesterday." He said now even more confused than before. "Why what's wrong?"

"They smell awful!" Gabriella said almost ready to throw up. "I'm not eating those."

"Gabriella what is wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me! You think just because I don't want to eat you're disgusting pancakes, something's wrong with me?" Gabriella yelled as she jumped up.

"Gabriella calm down." Troy said as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Just tell me what's up."

"No! Just leave me alone!" she screeched and then burst out of the kitchen in tears.

Gabriella raced upstairs and collapsed on her bed, crying her eyes out. She couldn't believe how inconsiderate Troy could be. She tried thinking of reasons why Troy was being so mean but she couldn't think of any, because there weren't any. It was Gabriella's first mood swing being pregnant and she knew it. Troy opened the door a few minutes later and leaned against the doorframe.

"I want to ask if you're ok but I don't know if I want to be screamed at again." Troy said as Gabriella sat up and wiped her eyes. She got up and ran into his arms.

"I'm so sorry Troy." She cried onto his shirt. "I don't know what's wrong with me."

"It's ok Gabby, it's ok." Troy smiled a little and rubbed her back. "But lets not make a habit of it."

"You got it." Gabriella laughed a little, and then sighed. She felt bad lying to him because she knew there were going to many more outbursts in the next nine months but she knew now definitely wasn't the time to break the news about the baby. All she needed was a little more time. She could keep it a secret for a little while longer. How hard could it be? 


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the comments, they're always wonderful. Sorry for the long delay on posting but schools now over so I'll be writing more. Hope you like this chapter!**

"Yeah Taylor we'll be there at five." Gabriella said into her cell phone as she sat on the end of her bed.

"Good. So how have you been feeling?" Taylor asked in return.

"Not too good. I've been getting sick like everyday." Gabriella groaned.

"And I'm guessing Troy still doesn't know."

"You guessed right."

"Gabby, you have to tell him, it's not fair to him. He is going to be a father whether he likes it or not. He has a right to know." Taylor said knowing Gabriella wanted to tell him.

"Yeah, yeah I know. But I just don't know how too. He keeps saying or doing things that show he doesn't want to be a dad, and how am I supposed to tell him after that kind of stuff? It's pretty much impossible. I just wish there was some way to show him that being a father would be amazing and have him say he wants to be one." Gabriella sighed and rubbed her stomach, which was growing more and more each day. After a short silence Taylor gasped.

"I know a way you can!" she squealed as Gabriella held the phone away from her ear until the scream stopped.

"Okay and what would that be?" she laughed a bit as she returned to the conversation.

"Okay well just hear me out. Chad and I have been looking for a weekend alone, and this weekend is as good as any other. Why don't you and Troy take care of the baby for us? I can send the twins to my moms and you can take care of Jaylinn for the weekend. That way Troy can get used to having a baby in the house, at least for a little while and who knows maybe he'll realize he likes it." Taylor explained, in what seemed like one sentence.

"God I don't know Tay."

"Oh come on Gabby! What have you got to lose? It's worth a try."

"You know what, fine. I mean it couldn't hurt to try right?" Gabriella smiled to herself.

"Right!! So you can take her home tonight, and show Troy what he's missing out on." Taylor giggled.

"Thanks Tay, I don't know what I would do without you."

"You're welcome Gabby, you know I'm always here for you. Well I'm going to go tell Chad about our new weekend plans. See you tonight!"

"Ok Tay, see you later." Gabriella laughed as she hung up. She kept telling herself that taking care of a baby for a weekend would be a good thing, and even though it was hard to believe she was going to make her self believe it no matter what.

Gabriella took a deep breath as she headed downstairs and found Troy sprawled out on the couch, flipping through channels on the TV.

"Hey babe." She smiled as she entered the room and slide on the couch next to him.

"Hey back. You finally decided to get up huh?" He smiled and pulled her into his chest and kissed her head.

"Ha ha very funny, I've been up for a while." She giggled as she laid her head on him.

"Oh so now you're lying?" he laughed as he started to tickle her. She broke into a fit of laughter but quickly realized he needed to stop.

"Troy stop!" she squealed, trying to control her laughing.

"No sorry, I can't do that." He smiled as he continued.

"Troy seriously stop!" she screamed and pulled away from him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"N-nothing." She swallowed. She normally loved it when he tickled her but she couldn't let him, especially not now. She was officially starting to show, at least a little, and if she let Troy tickle her, he would definitely find the baby bump. "I just don't want to be tickled."

"Whatever you say." He replied and sunk back into the couch.

"Look Troy I have to tell you something." She sighed.

"Gabby what is it?" he asked, taking notice to the sudden attitude change from Gabriella.

"I was going to tell you later but I guess now is ok. We're going to..." she paused.

**Yup a cliffhanger, hope you liked it, comments are always lovely!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, thanks for the comments, they were wonderful as always. Hope you like this chapter, and yes were getting closer to the **_**big news**_**. Enjoy!**

"We're gonna what Gabby?" Troy asked as Gabriella looked down at her stomach and sighed.

"We're umm…" she started to say but paused again.

"_No, not yet Gabby." She thought to herself. "You're not ready yet." _

"…gonna watch over Jaylinn this weekend." She finally said. "Taylor asked and I couldn't say no."

"Oh is that all?" Troy asked as Gabriella finally looked at him.

"Yeah, yeah I just wanted to make sure it was ok with you. It is ok right?"

"Yeah of course, why would I mind? I love watching her." Troy smiled and Gabriella hugged him.

"Good I was just making sure." She smiled.

"_Maybe I was wrong." She thought as he held on to her and rubbed her back._

"So what were you watching?" she asked after they finally broke apart.

"Absolutely nothing, you wanna find something?" he said as he handed her the remote.

"Of course I would." She smiled and began flipping through all the channels. Troy laughed to himself as he watched her. She was so determined to find something to watch and he was surprised that she could even tell what was on, by how fast she was switching channels.

"Oh lets watch this!" She finally said as she stopped on a channel and set the remote on the table.

"You have got to be kidding." Troy said after the opening credits to some show about babies, and birth and parenthood ended.

"No I'm not kidding, I like this show." Gabriella replied in an almost defensive tone.

"Since when?"

"Since I saw a commercial on it yesterday." Gabriella said with a small smile and then directed her attention back to the TV. After only five minutes of watching newborns and toddlers smile and mostly cry, Troy was sick of the show.

"Gabby, come on, you don't honestly like this show do you? All these kids do is cry." Troy grunted and looked over at Gabriella, who was chewing on her fingernail and barely paying attention to him.

"Actually Troy I do like this show. And yeah they cry cause they're babies, that's like all they know how to do." She replied as the show went to a commercial. "What's wrong with me liking this show?"

"Nothing, it's just you've never watched it before."

"So what? Am I not allowed to watch shows about babies who cry?" she said as her voice elevated a little more.

"No, I never said that."

"Well you're implying it!"

"Gabby calm down, I was just wondering why you have this new obsession with babies." Troy said as he sat up and pulled Gabriella in for a hug, only she pulled away.

"What do you mean by that?" she asked, almost in a whisper.

"Well you've never watched shows like this." Troy said as he looked back over to the TV. "And I saw you at the store yesterday." He said as he turned back to her. She looked at him with a confused look on her face and he caught on. "In the baby food aisle." He added.

"Oh…yeah that." She stuttered. She remembered going down that aisle just too look, and possibly get some ideas on what she would be buying in a few months, but she could have sworn Troy was no where to be found when she snuck down the aisle. Apparently she was wrong.

Gabriella looked up and found Troy staring right back at her. She wanted to just break down and tell him everything. How she had been lying to him for two months, how she had been making up excuses for everything she did or said. And most importantly she wanted to tell him about the baby. She needed him more and more each day but without him knowing, how was he supposed to help her? She sighed quietly and hoped Troy would say something but he was waiting for her to explain herself.

"I was just down there to grab some stuff for Taylor." She lied. It was the only thing she could think of, and the only thing that Troy would most likely believe.

"Oh, so you looked for the stuff she wanted, but didn't buy anything. That makes sense."

"Yeah well then she called me and said she didn't need it." Gabriella said making up more of a story.

"Oh alright." Troy said.

"What you don't believe me?" she asked after a few minutes of Troy ignoring her.

"I never said that. It just seems, I don't know weird." He said as Gabriella looked away.

"Whatever Troy. Is everything I do weird to you?" she snapped at him.

"No babe of course not. I didn't mean that." He sighed as he saw a small tear in the corner of Gabriella's eye.

"Sure you didn't." she said and quickly wiped away the tear. She wasn't about to cry over Troy calling her weird; it was over the fact that she was lying to him again. It was killing her, and she just wanted it all to stop.

"Gabby, I'm…" Troy started to say but was interrupted.

"I'm going to so get ready for tonight." She said quietly as she got up and left.

Troy watched her leave and then laid back on the couch. He knew something was up with her and he was going to find out what it was, no matter what. He looked back up at the TV and saw that Gabriella's show was still on. He went to grab the remote to switch to something more his taste but stopped and sat back down. He smiled as he watched a group of toddlers playing.

"Oh why not."


	6. Chapter 6

**I know it's been like years since I last updated but I've been on vacation and my laptop crashed, so I just got everything back and running and I have finally found some time to write. So again sorry it took so long to update and I hope everyone enjoys this chapter. I put in a fluffy flashback just because I haven't been able to write too much Troyella love so far so that part was for me. Anyway read and enjoy and comments are always welcome.**

* * *

Gabriella spent the rest of the day locked in her room, crying on and off. She tried to think of the positive things that had happened so far. She found that there were 4 cracks in the ceiling, that the clock in the hallway rang every fifty eight minutes instead of every sixty, that she blinked twenty eight times every minute and that her side of the bed was way more uncomfortable than Troy's. She sat up and looked down at her stomach, which resembled more of a deflating basketball than a stomach and smiled.

"Well I guess you're the only one I can talk to huh?" she said out loud and slowly rubbed her growing stomach. "I mean I would talk to Taylor, but all she does is try to run my life, and I know I don't want to hear that. And I would talk to Tr…I mean your daddy…" Gabriella smiled as she corrected herself. "But he doesn't even know about you yet. But don't you worry, I'm going to tell him soon, really soon. I promise." She said and finally decided to get ready for the gangs annual Friday night get together.

After finishing her shower, hair and makeup, Gabriella stood in front of her closet and sighed.

"You may not be too big yet." She said to her stomach. "But just big enough to make all my clothes to small." She giggled.

Everything she owned was just a little to small for her now and she couldn't risk having Troy question her about it. She moved over to Troy's side of the closet and sifted through his shirts. She hoped to find something old, so it would be too small for him and hopefully small enough for her to pull it off. She was just about to give up hope when something caught her eye. She smiled and pulled out an old t-shirt that she had bought Troy for their first anniversary back in high school.

_**-Flashback**_

_Gabriella smiled as she bent down and picked up another folded piece of paper that had fallen out of her locker. It was the fourth one she had received that week. She quickly read it, giggling at corny jokes that were thrown in at random times, and then slipped it back into her locker. She dashed through the crowed hallway and finally made it to the science room, luckily without running anyone over. She checked the room for any straggling fellow scholastic decathlon members, and then headed to the stairs that lead to her and Troy's favorite spot. She pulled the door open and saw red paper arrows on the stairs, which directed her way up. She giggled and followed them up one by one and once she reached the top, she had a handful of them. She looked up from her little pile of arrows and her jaw almost hit the floor. In front of her was a table set for two, with not only candles but also her favorite lunch, plain old peanut butter and jelly sandwiches were there too. She blinked; making sure everything was real and then ran her eyes over everything again. She saw her favorite flowers, roses and daisies, hanging all around her and Troy's rooftop jungle, but there was only one thing missing. Her eyes finally landed on another folded piece of paper sitting on one of the two chairs. She unfolded it expecting to find another long note, but to her surprise there were only two words written on it._

_**Turn Around.**_

_She looked at it for a few seconds, not knowing if it was a joke or not but she played along and slowly turned around. Her dark brown eyes found what she had been looking for the whole time. The one and only Troy Bolton was standing at the top of the stairs with his trademark smile plastered on his face. She smiled back and with no hesitation ran into his open arms. He picked her up and spun her around, knowing she loved that. _

"_Troy this is amazing." She finally said once she caught her breath. "When did you…no how did you do all of this?" she asked as Troy lead her over to their lunch._

"_Well let's just say a late night, and a lot of help from my dad this morning." Troy smiled._

"_Troy you are so amazing, but you didn't have to do this. A card or something would have been fine." Gabriella said as she started in on her sandwich, that she had been eyeballing since she had found it._

"_Yes I did have to do it. I love you Gabby, you know that and I wanted to do this for you."_

"_I love you too Troy." She smiled and finally finished her lunch. "Thank you, for everything. This was just…perfect."_

"_But there's one last thing." Troy said as he ducked under the table and came back up with a tiny bag. "This is for you."_

_Gabriella smiled and quickly dug through the bag. She pulled out a little velvet box and immediately opened it. Inside was two silver rings that read __**Forever**__ on each. _

"_They're promise rings." Troy said to the speechless Gabriella. He pulled one out for himself and then slipped the second one on her finger. After a few minutes of smiling, crying and a kiss, Gabriella finally broke the silence._

"_Oh no." she sighed. Troy looked at her waiting for an explanation. "I got you a gift too, but its nothing compared to all of this."_

"_Oh come on Gabby, you didn't have to get me anything. So whatever it is I'm sure I'll love it."_

"_No Troy, seriously let me return it and I'll get you something better."_

"_No. I won't accept anything but this gift you're convinced is so bad." Troy laughed. Gabriella gave in and pulled a box out from under one of the shelves near their table where she had hid it the day before._

"_Ok before I give you this I have to tell you that both Taylor and Chad were too busy making out or something to come shopping with me. And you are the hardest person to shop for ever, so I gave up and went to the last two people I could think of." Gabriella said with a little smile on her face as she handed of the box to Troy. _

_He smiled and unwrapped the box and once he tore through the tissue paper his eyes widened a bit. He pulled out a red and white t-shirt with gold sequins that spelt out, __East Highs Best._

"_Look Ryan and Sharpay were my last resort, I caved and let them pick out your gift. They said they knew exactly what you'd like and I ended up with that." Gabriella said pointing to the shirt as Troy held it in front of him. "I'm sorry Troy, if I knew you were going to do something as amazing as this, I would have thought of something better." Gabriella explained in what seemed like one breath._

"_Gabby I love it." Troy managed to get out. He loved the thought of it more than the actual shirt itself but nonetheless it was still the best gift he could have gotten._

"_Really?" she asked almost in shock._

"_Of course. Just like I love you."_

_**End Flashback-**_

She couldn't believe that he had kept it. They laughed about how pathetic it was a few days later and she was sure he would have thrown it out. But as always Troy was full of surprises, and he kept the one gift she thought he hated. She quickly tried it on and luckily for her it didn't look too bad. She decided to wear it. It brought back so many amazing memories for her and she hoped it would do the same for Troy. She felt she owed it to him to do something normal for once. The past few months were far from normal and she wanted just once to make him think she was ok.

-----

The ten-minute car ride to Chad and Taylor's house, which was normally boring, was filled with laughter and jokes, and for the first time in almost three months Gabriella felt free. Free from all the stress she had been under, free from all pregnancy stuff she was going through and free from the lie she was living with Troy. Her idea of wearing the infamous shirt worked perfectly, the two started right in on memories from back in high school and before they knew it they were in the Danforths' driveway.

"Man I wish they lived farther away." Troy smiled as Gabriella tried to stop giggling.

"Me too." She eventually said as she met Troy in front of their car and they headed up to the front door.

After five minutes of hugs and hellos, Troy and Gabriella parted and met up with their friends. Troy of course, headed into the living room to watch the game with all the guys and Gabriella met up with Taylor and Sharpay in the kitchen. The three giggled over the whole t-shirt ordeal for a while until Sharpay changed the subject suddenly.

"So how has Troy been adjusting to the idea of being a dad?" she asked without even blinking.

"Well he's not. He still doesn't know." Gabriella sighed a bit as she looked at the floor.

"You're kidding right?" she laughed a bit. "I thought you were gonna tell him by now."

"Well I was gonna but I just haven't found the right time." She said in almost a whisper.

"Oh come on Gabby that's crap. He's you're husband for crying out loud!" Sharpay exclaimed, getting louder with each word. "When do you plan on telling him? When the kid turns eighteen?" she screeched.

"Sharpay! Shut up! It's bad enough I have to deal with this on my own; I don't need you on my case too! I will tell him when I'm ready." Gabriella said over Sharpays yell. Taylor quickly tried quieted the two down before it got any worse.

"What's with all the yelling in there?" Troy said from the living room.

"Oh nothing, we saw a spider. But it's dead, no worries." Taylor said with a giggle, trying to sound as convincing as she could. And luckily there was no response to her lie. Just a random outburst of cheering and a few heavy sighs all because of the game of course.

"Guys would you stop?" Taylor said returning to Gabriella and Sharpay. "You're acting like you're five years old."

"Whatever I'm going to check on the kids." Sharpay hissed, putting emphasis on 'kids' and narrowing her eyes at Gabriella. Gabriella just shrugged and watched her leave.

"What's her problem? She's never blown up like that. Ok well maybe she has but not at me." Gabriella asked as her and Taylor sat at the kitchen table.

"I don't know, ever she got back from her trip to see her parents she's been really high strung. Parents do that kind of thing to you." Taylor laughed and Gabriella joined her.

"So where's Chad? I haven't seen him yet." Gabriella asked a few minutes later.

"Oh yeah he's upstairs telling Jaylinn about her weekend at her aunts and uncles. He'll be down in a few."

"Oh, you didn't tell him about." Gabriella asked as she pointed to her stomach.

"I had to." Taylor replied, as Gabriella's mouth dropped open a bit. "He wanted to know why his daughter was being used in some experiment. But don't worry he wasn't even paying attention, he was watching something sport related." She laughed. "And after I got finished explaining everything to him, his reply was, 'No baby I told you I hate carrots.' So he has like no clue."

"Oh good." Gabriella sighed with relief. "It's amazing how we become invisible to them when some sort of sport appears on the TV." Gabriella laughed as a voice traveled from the living room to the kitchen and what seemed like right to Gabriella's ears.

"Well if it isn't the father to be." Chad said as he greeted Troy. And within a second all the color drained from Gabriella's face.


	7. Author's Note

**I am really sorry I haven't updated in like forever, but it's been a really crazy summer and I haven't had a lot of time to sit down and write, but every once in a while I make myself sit down and write more. I really want to get the next chapter up because the last one was a cliffhanger and I know some of you guys want to know what happens next, obviously lol, so I have been working on it as much as I can, I hope I have some readers left lol. And I feel really bad about not updating so here's a preview of the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Troy please say something, anything, just please." Gabriella asked, and she sat next to him on their bed. It seemed like the thousandth time she had said that in the last ten minutes. He hadn't spoken to her since he rushed out of the Danforth's house, and even though it had only been a little while Gabriella already missed the sound of Troy's voice. Sure she wasn't ready for what he might say to her but no matter what it would be she just wanted to hear it.

"What do you want me to say Gabriella?" Troy snapped a few minutes later. Gabriella cringed a bit, not only at his tone but also at what he had called her, _Gabriella. _He had only called her that a few times in their time together, and he only used it when he was mad. She knew he wouldn't use it any other time.

"I don't know." She sighed. "What ever you want."

"Oh well there's a ton I want to say but I know we both don't have a year to waste listening to all of it." He said and with every word Gabriella felt even worse. "I mean I don't even know where to start. I've been lied to by my wife for almost three months, oh and I might as well throw in my friends too they were no help either, and then to my personal favorite, the fact that I'm going to be a father and no one bothered to tell me."

"Troy, I'm sorry." Gabriella said as her voice cracked a bit.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Gabriella." Troy said as his voice elevated. "Not this time. I can't believe you would do this to me."

"What was I supposed to do?" Gabriella said as she sat up and looked Troy in the eye. "Every single time I brought up something about a baby you always shot it down with something negative. This is the only thing I've ever wanted and you were ruining it."

"How was I ruining it? I didn't even know!" he yelled back.

"That's not the point Troy! I've given up everything for you and I always have. The one time I needed you to do something for me you couldn't."

"Oh come on Gabriella…" Troy started to say.

"No Troy you know it's true. I gave up everything in high school to support you and your whole basketball dream just have you break your wrist in college. You were done with your basketball career and I was still the supportive girlfriend who turned down huge schools, to follow her superstar boyfriend to his college." Gabriella screeched as tears began to pour from her eyes. "Why can't you do this one thing for me?" she asked as more tears fell on to her blanket.

"I never asked you do give up those schools that was your choice, don't blame me for you throwing away your perfect grades." Troy said back trying not to look at Gabriella crying.

"You know what Troy just get out." She snapped a few seconds later.

"What?"

"You heard me get out." She said louder this time around.

"And where do you expect me to go?" he asked almost a bit stunned.

"I don't care, go sleep on the couch or the driveway, go sleep on a busy highway for all I care just get out!"

And Troy did exactly what Gabriella didn't want him to do. He left.

* * *

**I know it really wasn't a preview, it was like a ton but I felt like I owed it to you guys so I hope you liked it, and the whole chapter will be up as soon as possible.**


	8. Chapter 7 Full

**Ok finally finished this chapter and it is such a relief, I'm glad you all liked the preview and I hope you like the whole chapter. The reviews were wonderful as always. Enjoy!**

**---**

-Last chapter-

_-"So where's Chad? I haven't seen him yet." Gabriella asked a few minutes later._

"_Oh yeah he's upstairs telling Jaylinn about her weekend at her aunts and uncles. He'll be down in a few."_

"_Oh, you didn't tell him about." Gabriella asked as she pointed to her stomach._

"_I had to." Taylor replied, as Gabriella's mouth dropped open a bit. "He wanted to know why his daughter was being used in some experiment. But don't worry he wasn't even paying attention, he was watching something sport related." She laughed. "And after I got finished explaining everything to him, his reply was, 'No baby I told you I hate carrots.' So he has like no clue."_

"_Oh good." Gabriella sighed with relief. "It's amazing how we become invisible to them when some sort of sport appears on the TV." Gabriella laughed as a voice traveled from the living room to the kitchen and what seemed like right to Gabriella's ears._

"_Well if it isn't the father to be." Chad said as he greeted Troy. And within a second all the color drained from Gabriella's face. -_

_---_

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other for no longer than a second before they both jumped off of their chairs and rushed into the living room, but unfortunately they were to late. All the guys were huddled together, waiting for an explanation for Chad's odd comment.

"Dude what are you talking about? I'm watching your kid for the weekend. I wouldn't exactly call that being a father." Troy said with a laugh as Taylor and Gabriella sighed with relief. Chad's slip of the tongue had luckily went right over Troy's head, at least that's what they thought.

"This guy is truly amazing." Chad laughed as he wrapped an arm around Troy's shoulder. "He's about to be a…"

"Uhh Chad I think I hear the phone ringing" Taylor exclaimed, trying to distract him and drop the subject all together.

"I didn't hear anything. So like I was saying, Troy you can't tell me you're still adjusting to this whole thing." Chad said as Gabriella and Taylor continued to try and shut Chad up.

"What thing?" Troy asked as he looked at Gabriella. She looked at him for a second and then looked at the floor. "Guys what's going on?"

"Troy it's been three months get over it dude. You're gonna be a father! Congratz man." Chad smiled as Troy's eyes moved from his ecstatic friend to his wife's hidden face.

Gabriella stared at the floor and tried her hardest not to look up. She knew Troy was looking at her, she could feel his eyes on her. But she was already on the verge of tears, seeing Troy's face would only make it worse.

"What?" Troy asked. He couldn't say anything else, he was completely confused. Chad and the guys had played some really good jokes on him in the past but never like this. He wasn't sure if he should start laughing or keep playing along, since every single person in the room seemed determined to pull this prank on him. "Oh oh yeah that, thanks man." Troy said a few seconds later.

Gabriella's head shot up and her eyes locked with Troy's. He seemed cool, calm and collected about everything. Like the big news hadn't bothered. She couldn't believe that this didn't phase him at all. Well at least he didn't seem phased by it, that was until he decided to let his friends know, the joke was on them.

"Nice try guys." He laughed. "That was a pretty good joke, you had me going there for second. Who came up with this one? Jason? Zeke? I know it wasn't you Chad. Seriously how did you guys keep straight faces?" he continued as Gabriella's stomach sunk again. "I'll admit it that was a good joke." He laughed as he wrapped his arm around Gabriella and gave her a little hug. She wanted to smile and just hug him back but she knew she couldn't.

"It's not a joke Troy." Gabriella whispered.

"What do you mean it's not a joke? Of course it is." He said with a laugh. "You guys are getting me back because I beat you all in our basketball game last week. Good job, we're even now." Troy continued.

"Nobody's kidding here man, we're serious." Chad said as the smile on Troy's face disappeared. He looked at Gabriella, who had a tear running down her cheek, and took a deep breath.

"Gabby please tell me they're kidding." He said as he watched her wipe her eyes.

She looked up at him and let another tear escape.

"I'm sorry Troy." She said quietly, almost too soft to hear, but it was crystal clear to Troy.

He watched as his wife began to breakdown and it finally started to click with him. He moved his arm from around her shoulder to her waist and immediately felt her 'baby bump'. He looked at her dark tear-filled eyes and sighed. He now knew that this was no prank, this was real. He quickly pulled away from Gabriella, pushed his way through his friends and slammed the front door behind him. And with that he was gone.

---

"Troy please say something, anything, just please." Gabriella asked, and she sat next to him on their bed. It seemed like the thousandth time she had said that in the last ten minutes. He hadn't spoken to her since he rushed out of the Danforths house, and even though it had only been a little while Gabriella already missed the sound of Troy's voice. Sure she wasn't ready for what he might say to her but no matter what it would be she just wanted to hear it.

"What do you want me to say Gabriella?" Troy snapped a few minutes later. Gabriella cringed a bit, not only at his tone but also at what he had called her, _Gabriella. _He had only called her that a few times in their time together, and he only used it when he was mad. She knew he wouldn't use it any other time.

"I don't know." She sighed. "What ever you want."

"Oh well there's a ton I want to say but I know we both don't have a year to waste listening to all of it." He said and with every word Gabriella felt even worse. "I mean I don't even know where to start. I've been lied to by my wife for almost three months, oh and I might as well throw in my friends too they were no help either, and then to my personal favorite, the fact that I'm going to be a father and no one bothered to tell me."

"Troy, I'm sorry." Gabriella said as her voice cracked a bit.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Gabriella." Troy said as his voice elevated. "Not this time. I can't believe you would do this to me."

"What was I supposed to do?" Gabriella said as she sat up and looked Troy in the eye. "Every single time I brought up something about a baby you always shot it down with something negative. This is the only thing I've ever wanted and you were ruining it."

"How was I ruining it? I didn't even know!" he yelled back.

"That's not the point Troy! I've given up everything for you and I always have. The one time I needed you to do something for me you couldn't."

"Oh come on Gabriella…" Troy started to say.

"No Troy you know it's true. I gave up everything in high school to support you and your whole basketball dream just to have you break your wrist in college. You were done with your basketball career and I was still the supportive girlfriend who turned down huge colleges, to follow her superstar boyfriend to his college." Gabriella screeched as tears began to pour from her eyes. "Why can't you do this one thing for me?" she asked as more tears fell on to her blanket.

"I never asked you do give up those schools that was your choice, don't blame me for you throwing away your perfect grades." Troy said back trying not to look at Gabriella crying.

"You know what Troy just get out." She snapped a few seconds later.

"What?"

"You heard me get out." She said louder this time around.

"And where do you expect me to go?" he asked almost a bit stunned.

"I don't care, go sleep on the couch or the driveway, go sleep on a busy highway for all I care just get out!"

And Troy did exactly what Gabriella didn't want him to do. He left.

**Okay so that was the whole chapter, I know it took me a while to post but I was also working on the next chapter too, so that should be up in the next few days. Hoped you liked it!**


	9. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry!! I must be the worst fan-fic author ever. I know it's been like years since I last updated, and that's all because of school. But I'm all settled in and I know have more time to write so I don't think I should take as long to update. Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys it. The next chapter should be set a few months later, I kinda want to move on from this day after day type chapters so again I am really sorry I took a million years to update and I hope I've still got some readers out there.**

Gabriella woke up the next morning to her alarm clock ringing in her ear, which didn't help her pounding headache at all. She quickly hit the snooze button and rolled over, expecting to wrap her arm around Troy, but when she realized that half of the bed was empty the thoughts of the night before came flooding back. She let out a long sigh as she thought about her and Troy's first real, full blown out fight. And no matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about how she told Troy to leave and how he just left without saying a word. She dragged herself out of bed after letting a few tears roll down her cheeks and then headed down stairs, figuring she'd find Troy sleeping on the couch, which he had only done once before after some small argument they had over the color of the living room, but to her surprise he was no where to be found. She searched the entire house hoping to find him in some room, but unfortunately she had no luck. She made her way back into the living room and curled up on the couch, trying hard not to cry. She never thought in a million years Troy would actually leave, but he was always full of surprises, only this time Gabriella wished she hadn't learned about this one. She sulked for a few minutes before pulling herself together and decided to bring her husband home. She headed into the kitchen, grabbed the phone and dialed a very familiar number.

"Hello?" a cheerful voice said and Gabriella smiled a bit.

"Hey Taylor."

"Well good morning to you, sleep late much?" Taylor laughed a bit and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Ha I wish it was a good morning." She sighed. She heard Taylor do the same and then some mumbling in the background. "So how long has Troy been there?"

"Well I'm not supposed to say that a certain someone is here, but I will say that the entire Danforth household was woken up at 1:30 in the morning because some strange man was parked in our driveway."

"Oh Taylor I'm sorry. I had no idea he would really leave the house." Gabriella said as she returned to her spot on the couch. "Has he said anything about coming home?"

"Yeah well you can tell me why this nameless person was here late last night later, but as for your question no, he hasn't said anything."

"Oh." Gabriella sighed. "Then just tell me everything he said last night."

"Okay well, after sitting in our driveway for twenty minutes he decided to get out of his car and sit on our front porch. We had no idea who he was so I made Chad go down and check, with a baseball bat of course." Taylor laughed a bit and Gabriella did too. "Anyway after realizing who it was Chad brought him inside. He was pretty much talking to himself, and unfortunately for us he was loud enough to wake everyone up."

"Aww Tay I'm sorry. I know how hard it is to get those two to go to bed." Gabriella interrupted.

"Its okay because I have some news you'll like. Troy was the only one of us who could get them to fall asleep again. He's really good with kids Gabby, trust me I saw him myself, he was amazing." Taylor said as a smile stretched across Gabriella's face.

"Well that's good to hear. I'll be over in a few to get him. Don't let him leave, he and I really need to talk."

"You got it girl." Taylor smiled.

"Thanks Tay. I don't know what I would do without you." Gabriella smiled too.

----------**Troyella**----------

The whole ride to the Danforth residence Gabriella's stomach was doing flips. She normally wouldn't let herself get nervous over things like this but this time she felt she wasn't alone.

"You're nervous too huh?" she smiled as she rubbed her stomach gently. She took a deep breath as she turned into the driveway. "It's now or never." She said out loud once she found herself knocking on the front door. She felt her self jump a bit when Taylor opened the door and smiled.

"Aww girl you look horrible." She laughed as she pulled Gabriella inside and into the kitchen.

"Gee thanks." She smiled as they sat at the table.

"Oh you know what I mean."

"Yeah, yeah. So…" Gabriella said as she looked around a bit. "Where is he?"

"Upstairs with the kids." Taylor replied as she watched the very familiar smile appeared on her friends face. "So what are you waiting for? Go up there and get him." She said as Gabriella nodded and ran out of the kitchen.

----------**Troyella**----------

"Hey there Jaylinn." Troy smiled as he peeked over the side of her crib and saw his best friend's daughter smiling up at him. "How's my favorite one year old doing?" he asked even though he knew she couldn't answer it.

She burst into a fit of laughter as Troy started to tickle her. He couldn't help but smile and laugh a bit too as he watched her giggle and squirm in her crib. Even though the age difference was pretty big, hearing Jaylinn squeal with laughter reminded him so much of Gabriella, and how she would do the same thing back in high school when he would tickle her.

"Man Jaylinn, I made a huge mistake." He sighed as he stopped tickling her and picked her up out of her crib. "Look I gotta talk to someone and it definitely can't be your mom or dad. And I tried your older sister but she just wanted to play dolls. So do you think you could help me out?" he said as Jaylinn smiled and cuddled into his arms.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled and sat with her on the rocking chair in her room. "Okay so what I'm gonna tell you has to stay between you and me. You can't tell anyone about this not even your favorite stuffed animal okay?" he smiled as Jaylinn giggled.

And that's when Troy started in on a huge conversation, one that he would normally have with adults, like his parents or Gabriella. Definitely not one he expected to have with a one year old. And even though he knew Jaylinn didn't understand one word he was saying, it still felt good to have someone just listen to him and not have something to say back.

"Jaylinn I don't know what I'm gonna do. I mean I know Gabriella wants to have a baby more than anything, and I never said I didn't want one. I always have but knowing that Gabriella is going to have our baby in six months is just too hard to believe. I hate the fact that she waited three months to tell me but I'm not upset that she is pregnant. I'm actually happy about it. I just don't know if I'll be a good dad. That's what I'm afraid of. Gabriella will be an amazing mother I know that, but I'm just not sure if I'm good enough to be a father." Troy said, not even noticing that Jaylinn was half asleep in his arms until he was finished with his whole speech. "I'm sorry Jay, I've bored you to sleep. Well thanks for listening to me, it helped." He smiled as he got up and laid her back down in her crib. "But remember you can't mention a word to this to anybody especially your aunt Gabby." He laughed a bit.

"Don't worry she doesn't have to tell me." Gabriella said as Troy whipped his head around to see her leaning in the doorway. They both looked at each other for minute before Gabriella raced into his open arms. He held her tight against his chest; they were both just happy to be back in each other's arms, even if they had only been apart for barely a day.

"How could you think you aren't gonna be a good father?" Gabriella asked as she rested her head on Troy's shoulder.

"I don't know, it just seems like you know exactly what to do, and I know you'll be the perfect mother but I'm just not sure about me. I don't want to do something wrong."

"Troy we're gonna make mistakes, that's like part of our job as parents, but we get through them just like we always have." She said as she looked at him and hugged him a bit tighter.

"And just like we always will." He smiled and kissed the top of her head.


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all who commented my last chapter, they were wonderful as always. I hope you all like this chapter too, its set a few months later just to keep the story moving. This is kind of like a filler chapter, I've got some good ideas for the next few chapters so again, hope you like this chapter and keep an eye out for the next one. Comments are always welcome.**

A half asleep and very tired Troy rolled over to find the other half of the room lit up and the clock reading 3:27. He rubbed his eyes and saw that his wife was wide-awake and staring at him.

"Why are you awake?" he mumbled and rubbed his eyes once again, to get them adjusted to the light.

"Someone's hungry." Gabriella smiled as she rubbed her hand across her now six-month pregnant stomach.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me." He groaned.

"Please Troy? Just this one time? I promise this is it for the night." Gabriella asked with a little pout on her face and the moved her hand from her stomach and linked fingers with him.

"Fine, fine. But this is it though." He said as a small smile crept on to his face. "Now what will we be having tonight?" he said as he pulled himself to the edge of the bed and slowly got up.

"Well we could really go for some ice cream, oh and one of those brownies that Zeke and Sharpay sent over. Oh and you know what sounds really good a huge club sandwich with everything on it and bring some…" Gabriella said as she continued listing off more and more things.

"Why don't I just bring the whole refrigerator up here?" Troy interrupted.

"Do you think it would fit through the door?" Gabriella asked in all seriousness.

"Gabby." Troy said and Gabriella giggled.

"Fine, then just bring me the brownie and the sandwich." She said as she sat up and watched him leave. "Oh and Troy," she said after he had already left.

"Yes Gabby?" he sighed a bit as he rested against the door frame.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly.

"You're welcome." He said and smiled back before he finally made his way down stairs.

He shuffled across the cold tile floor of his kitchen and pulled open the refrigerator door. He grabbed everything he needed to make his wife's huge way past midnight snack. He couldn't help but smile a little as he put her sandwich together. Sure it was 3:30 in the morning and he would be getting up for work in three hours, but knowing that Gabriella and the baby would be happy was all he needed to keep going. He did wish though that her crazy nighttime cravings would strike a bit earlier. Nonetheless he finally got her food all made and managed to get upstairs without dropping anything.

"Okay, your wonderful husband has arrived with the late night snack you've requested, and he even threw in an extra brownie just in case you two weren't satisfied enough." Troy said as he carried the tray of food into the bedroom, but the sight in front of him caused him to almost drop everything.

Gabriella was tucked tight under the covers and sound asleep. Troy couldn't believe that no longer than five minutes ago she was wide awake and starving, and now she was in a deep sleep. He just rolled his eyes and smiled as he set her food on the nightstand next to her, knowing she'd want it sometime or another.

"I'm sure you'll be awake in a little while anyway." He whispered as he kissed her forehead and then made his way back to his side of the bed.

It only took him a few minutes to get comfortable again, and right before he fell asleep he felt Gabriella sit up and start in on her feast. She gently moved over and whispered in his ear, "I love you." That was all troy needed to hear and he finally fell back asleep.

---**Troyella**---

The next morning Gabriella woke up to not only an empty bed but an empty house as well. She sighed a bit as she made herself get up and go downstairs. She hated that Troy had to work. She was all alone in a big empty house for hours upon hours and it was taking a toll on her. She needed someone to talk to, so each day she would choose a friend to bother and today it would be the only other person besides Troy who could get her laughing. The one and only Ryan Evans. After a huge breakfast and a shower Gabriella got herself comfy on the couch and dialed her cell phone. A very familiar voice answered and immediately brought a smile to her face.

"Hello?"

"Ryan, guess who's bored?" Gabriella giggled into her phone.

"Hmm I don't know, you?" he laughed a bit too.

"Good guess! How did you know?"

"Well lets see for the past 3 weeks I've gotten a call from you, and they all start with, guess who's bored? It's getting pretty obvious Gabs."

"Well I'm sorry but there is like nothing to do in this house. And I called everyone else so far this week so now it's your turn." She smiled.

"Oh lucky me." He said sarcastically and they both laughed.

"Oh shut up." Gabriella giggled. "Now tell me everything you've done today and don't you dare leave one thing out."

"Wow you really are bored huh?" Ryan said which cause Gabriella to let out a nice long sigh.

"Yes, yes I am completely bored to death. And all I ask is for a little company during the day, but no, everyone is too busy with their stupid jobs to talk to me. So they just blow me off and tell me they'll talk to me later. Its unfair you that? I called you today hoping you'd talk to me for a few minutes but so far I've got nothing. So I will give you two more minutes to entertain me and if you don't I will hang up this phone and not call you again until at least tomorrow." Gabriella screeched all in one breath.

"I'm sorry Gabs did you say something?" Ryan laughed a bit.

"Oh you are so mean!!" Gabriella giggled a bit.

"I'm sorry Gabs but I had to do it. But I really do have to get back to work."

"Fine, fine you're just lucky Troy's going on his lunch break in a half hour and I can talk to him then."

"Definitely lucky me." Ryan mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Oh nothing, I'll talk to you later Gabby."

"Bye Ryan." She said as they both hung up. That left Gabriella to entertain herself for the rest of the day, and that was a lot harder than anyone would think.

---**Troyella**---

"Gabby babe. I'm home." Troy said as he shut the front door behind him and made his way into the living room. He smiled when he found Gabriella fast asleep on the couch and the phone in her hand. He gently picked her up and headed upstairs. 

"Hey you're home." She mumbled as she woke up a bit.

"Yeah, I sorry I'm so late." He said as he laid her down and pulled the covers over her.

"I missed you." She said, as she quickly got comfortable.

"I missed you too, but I've got tomorrow off, so it's gonna be me and you all day." He replied as he watched her eyes slowly start to shut.

"I think you're forgetting someone." She whispered and set her hand on her stomach. Troy smiled and set his hands on her stomach too.

"Oh no I could never forget this little someone." He said as he rubbed her growing stomach and kissed her before she fell back asleep. He watched her sleep for a minute before going to bed himself. Within a second of him laying down Gabriella wrapped her arm around him and he faintly heard the three words he could never get tired of. _I love you._


	11. Chapter 10

**Heyy there, thanks for the wonderful reviews, they were much appreciated as always. I tried my best to get this chapter out sooner rather than later and I think it's one of my longest chapters so far. It's a pretty important one so I hope you all enjoy it. And yes it's a cliffhanger but no worries I know exactly what I want to happen in the next chapter so it should be up soon too. So again I hope you like this chapter and reviews are always welcome.**

The next morning both Troy and Gabriella were woken up to a sound neither of them wanted to hear-one of their cell phones ringing louder than ever. Both of them laid there hoping the other would offer to get up and answer it, but neither of them moved.

"Troy that's your phone." Gabriella mumbled as she rolled on her side and put one of her pillows on her head.

"Yes but you woke me up twice last night because you thought I was stealing all of the blankets. So you own me one." Troy said back as he tried to ignore the annoying ringing that hadn't stopped in the last ten minutes.

"Yeah well you know it takes me like a year to get out of bed anyway so you go." Gabriella's muffled voice came from under her pillow.

"But…" Troy started to say.

"Just go." She said as she threw her arm in the air and pointed to his dresser. Troy sighed and dragged himself off the bed and made his way to the other side of the room. He quickly grabbed his phone and flipped it open.

"Hello?" he groaned.

"Are you in the same room as Gabby?" Taylor asked as Troy sighed.

"Yeah why?"

"Just go in another room and I'll tell you then."

"What? Do you realize that it's my day off and I'm trying to sleep in? What time is it anyway?" Troy mumbled as he stretched a bit.

"Troy I haven't known what time it is since the twins were born, so you're just gonna bare with me and go in another room." Taylor said and Troy sighed.

"Fine, fine I'm going." He said and forced himself to leave the comfort of his room and head down to kitchen. "Okay I'm downstairs now what do you want?

"I need to you get Gabby to come over here this afternoon."

"What why?" Troy asked as he leaned against the counter top.

"Because me and Sharpay are throwing her a surprise baby shower!" Taylor said smiling at the thought of it.

"What? No. Not today. It's my only day off and I promised her it would be just me and her today. Can't it be next week?" Troy said trying to be as quiet as he could.

"No it has to be today, we already have everything planned." Taylor protested.

"Taylor she's not due till May, you've got plenty of time. Just wait one more week." Troy said hoping to break her down but it wasn't working.

"You know what I'm putting Sharpay on the phone." Taylor said after a few more minutes of arguing back and forth.

"Oh wonderful." Troy sighed.

"Look Bolton we are having this baby shower today whether you like it or not." Sharpay's screeching voice suddenly came over the phone.

"But…" Troy started to say.

"No Troy. No buts, it's today. End of story." Sharpay said as Troy sighed again and rested his head against the refrigerator.

"Fine Sharpay you win it's today. But how am I supposed to get her over there without telling her anything?"

"I don't know tell her Chad and Taylor are fighting or something. She'll come just make her." Sharpay said with a little more excitement in her voice.

"Okay I'll think of something. I'll get her there."

"Great be here at noon."

"You got it." Troy said.

"Yay! Tootles!" Sharpay squealed and Troy could have sworn he heard her clap her hands together.

"Tootles." Troy said rolling his eyes and then hung up.

After that draining conversation that he never would have expected to have at 8:30 in the morning, Troy dragged himself back upstairs.

"I need to find better friends." He said out loud to himself as he sat on the end of the bed and ran his fingers through his hair. He jumped a bit as he felt a tiny set of arms wrap around his waist.

"Morning." Gabriella said softly and hugged him tight.

"Morning to you too." He smiled as she crawled next to him.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked, slowly pulling herself off the bed.

"It was…uhh…Sharpay." Troy said trying to think of something to tell her.

"Oh? What did she want?"

"She needs us, well you really to run damage control over at Taylor and Chad's. I guess their arguing again." He said making up more of a story as he went.

"Oh no not again. What is it about this time?" Gabriella asked.

"Umm I think Sharpay said it was about Chad missing one of their anniversaries or something." Troy said hoping Gabriella would buy it.

"Typical Chad, well I guess we should head over huh?" she said making her way to the bathroom.

"No!" Troy exclaimed and Gabriella turned around and looked at him confused. "Uhh she said she can handle it for a little while and for us to come later like twelve." He said trying to sounds believable.

"Oh umm okay twelve is fine." She said and smiled a little before disappearing into the bathroom.

"I am definitely the worst liar ever." He said to himself as he laid back on the bed and sighed.

---**Troyella**---

Troy couldn't believe that he actually got Gabriella out of the house and in the Danforths driveway at exactly twelve o'clock on the dot.

"Well we're here." He said, expecting Gabriella to hop out of the car and make her way up to the house but he got the exact opposite.

"Yup, well we better get in there. They'll need us." She said smiling at him.

"What? Why would they need me? You're the good one with this kind of stuff." Troy said, knowing that guys weren't usually invited to baby showers.

"Be that as it may I don't care. I've barely seen you these past few weeks. I miss you and I am not letting Taylor and Chad ruin my only day with you. So you're coming with me." Gabriella said making it very clear to Troy that she was not taking no for an answer.

"But Gab…" he said but was interrupted again.

"Troy please?" she said pouting and linking fingers with him. "I really want you to come." She added, putting the guilt trip on him.

"Okay I'm coming." He finally said and a smile appeared on Gabriella's face.

"Thank you." She smiled sweetly and then pulled herself out of the car. The couple made their way up to the front door and Gabriella knocked. No one answered, and after a few more minutes of banging on the door, Troy spoke up.

"Why don't we just go in?" he said as he grabbed her hand before she made contact with the door once again.

"Good idea." Gabriella giggled as she turned the knob and headed inside with Troy following behind her.

At first everything seemed normal, no screaming or crying or things being throw down the stairs, just silence.

"Maybe it was just a false alarm." Gabriella said quietly and Troy shrugged.

The two filed into the living room hand in hand. Both were startled when every one of their friends yelled surprise. The room was decorated with everything baby. Not only was the cake baby themed but the rest of the food was too. Gabriella's first reaction was to scream but once she realized what was going on she smiled her usual bright toothy smile.

"It's baby shower time!" Sharpay said in a singsong voice.

"Guys you didn't have to do all of this for me." Gabriella finally said and loosened her grip on Troy's hand.

"Yes we did! You deserve it." Taylor said as she pulled Troy and Gabriella into the living room.

"Okay all men out." Sharpay said after pointing towards the door. Gabriella immediately latched on to Troy.

"No they can stay." Gabriella said holding onto Troy tight.

"Gabby please, it's a baby shower men aren't allowed." Sharpay said as she set her hands on her hips.

"I don't care I want Troy to stay." She said, her voice cracking a bit. Troy pulled her closer just as the tears began to fall.

"Please tell me you're not crying over this." Chad suddenly said out of nowhere.

"Chad! Stop it." Taylor said right after. "Leave her alone. Troy can stay if she wants him too."

"Yeah but he doesn't want too." Chad said watching Gabriella sob into Troy's chest.

"How would you know?" Sharpay added.

Pretty soon every person in the room was arguing back and forth. Even Troy jumped in and started defending himself, instead of having other people do it for him. Gabriella was left by herself with tears running down her cheeks. Everything she had been going through the past few months just came crashing down on her and she couldn't help but cry. No one noticed her silently crying to herself, they just continued fighting with each other. Suddenly Gabriella stopped crying and grabbed her stomach. A sharp, shooting pain raced through her stomach and she slowly slid onto the floor, still clutching her stomach. She tugged on the bottom of Troy's jeans and hoped he would notice.

"What?" he said, turning around and finding Gabriella on the floor. "Gabby?" he said as he dropped to his knees and watched her wince in pain. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and finally spoke.

"Something's wrong."


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey all, I'm glad you guys liked my last chapter. The comments, as always, were wonderful. Sorry it was a cliffy but I had to do it. But here's the next chapter so all of your questions will be answered. Hope you all like this one too and reviews are always welcome.**

The whole ride to the hospital was a blur to Gabriella. All she remembered was Troy scooping her up off the floor and carrying her to the car. The next thing she knew she was lying alone in a pure white hospital room. Test upon test was being run on her and on top of that she couldn't be with Troy. He of course was right outside her door, refusing to budge. He had promised her on the ride over that he wouldn't leave her side and he kept that promise until not only the doctors, but also his own friends forced him away so they could find out what was wrong. Even though he couldn't be y her side he felt outside her door would be good enough. After about a half hour of tests Gabriella was sleeping peacefully and her friends and family were finally allowed to see her. Troy was of course the first one through the door. He practically ran to the side of her bed, and let a small smile form on his face once he saw that she was ok. He hated waiting and not knowing what was going on, so just seeing her sleeping helped him relax a bit. The two couples that had also gone to the hospital were Chad and Taylor and Sharpay and Zeke. They knew it was best to let Troy and Gabriella be alone, at least for a while so they stayed put in the waiting room. They all knew it was going to be a long day.

---**Troyella**---

Hour after hour had passed and still no results from the tests. Troy hadn't left Gabriella's room for the entire time. He always kept his promises and this was definitely one he was not going to break. Their friends had been in and out a few times but never stayed more than twenty minutes. Troy was worried beyond belief and they knew if one of them said the wrong thing by accident they could send Troy over the edge. So they felt it was best just to check on them every so often. Just as the evening rolled around Gabriella woke up.

"Hey there." Troy smiled once he felt her link hands with him.

"What happened? Is everything okay with the baby?" she asked quietly as Troy pulled his chair next to her bed and sat down, still holding on to her hand tight.

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything." He sighed. Gabriella looked away and quickly wiped away a stray tear. After a few silent minutes passed Gabriella finally broke down.

"Troy what if something's wrong? Like seriously wrong. What if the baby doesn't…" she said but didn't get to finish completely.

"Gabby don't even think that. Everything will be fine." Troy interrupted.

"You don't know that, the doctors don't even know yet." She said back and a few tears slid down her cheeks. "What if it's something serious?"

"Gabby it's not serious. The doctor will be in here any minute and tell us that everything is fine." He replied, wiping her tears away.

"Promise?" she asked softly.

"I promise." He said and a tiny smile appeared on Gabriella's face. Sure, he honestly had no idea if everything was going to be okay, but he made that promise anyway. No matter what the doctor said Troy was going to make sure everything would turn out fine.

"Thank you Troy. I don't know what I would do without you." She said sitting up and pulling him into a hug. He held her close and then set his hand on her stomach. "I love you Gabby, we're all gonna be okay." He said rubbing his hand across her stomach slowly.

"I know that now." She smiled and set her hand on top of his.

---**Troyella**---

By the time it was eight o'clock both Troy and Gabriella were beat. They were physically and emotionally drained and they still had no news on the baby. Their friends had long gone home. Both of their parents had stopped in and ended up in the waiting room, all on the verge of falling asleep. The waiting was really starting to get to Gabriella and she was get impatient.

"Troy when are they gonna tell us something?" she asked for what seemed like the thousandth time that day.

"I don't know Gabby, just like I haven't known for the past two hours." He said back trying to sound as un-annoyed as he could.

"I am going to crazy if they don't tell us something soon." She said as she subconsciously rubbed her stomach.

"Yeah me too." Troy said sarcastically. Gabriella rolled her eyes at him and then crossed her arms over her chest. They sat like that for about ten minutes and then the one thing they had been waiting for finally happened.

"Knock knock." Gabriella's doctor, Dr. Lee, said as she opened the door and peeked her head in. Troy got up and sat next to Gabriella as Dr. Lee made her way in, checking her clipboard. Gabriella instantly grabbed his hand and held it tight.

"Gabriella how are you feeling?" she asked, still shuffling through her papers.

"Fine, I've felt fine for the past few hours." She said looking up at Troy who nodded in agreement.

"Okay good. Now I'm sure you both are wondering what's going on." She said finally looking up from her clipboard. Troy and Gabriella both nodded. "Please tell me everything is okay." Gabriella pleaded and squeezed Troy's hand tighter.

"Fine, everything is one hundred percent okay." Dr. Lee said and both Troy and Gabriella let out a huge sigh of relief. "We ran so many tests just to make sure we wouldn't miss anything." She added.

"So then what did happen?" Troy asked.

"Well we're thinking Gabriella's been under a lot of stress lately." Dr. Lee replied.

"Yeah a ton." She said, quickly thinking about all the crazy things that had been going on.

"Well then there's you're answer stress on mommy means stress in there." Dr. Lee smiled and pointed at Gabriella's stomach.

"So everything is okay? There's nothing to worry about?" Troy asked just to make sure.

"There is absolutely nothing to worry about. The babies are fine." Dr. Lee said putting a little emphasis on the last part of the sentence.

"Thank god." Troy said pulling Gabriella in for another hug and kissed her cheek. They both pulled away and then looked at each other.

"Wait did you just say babies?" Gabriella asked as a huge smile stretched across her face.

Dr. Lee smiled and said, "I did. You guys are having twins."

Troy and Gabriella couldn't believe what they were hearing. They came into the hospital thinking the worst was going to happen just to find out their life was going to be even better. Dr. Lee slipped out of the room as the two hugged once again.

"Troy we're having twins." Gabriella smiled and set her hands on her stomach.

"And I couldn't be happier." He said letting his hand join hers.


	13. Chapter 12

**Heyy everyone, I'm glad you all liked my last chapter. The reviews were amazing, as always, I loved each and everyone. I'm thinking this story is coming to a close pretty soon. I think after this chapter there is going to be one more and maybe an epilogue. So sadly this is one of the last chapters, but it's cute so I hope you all like it, and reviews are always welcome. Enjoy!**

Life in the Bolton household was amazingly close to perfect after the big news about the twins. Troy was finally getting some time off from his hectic work schedule so he was able to spend more time with Gabriella. And thanks to that all the stress she had been under quickly disappeared. She was way more relaxed knowing the babies were okay and with that she had begun counting down the days until they would be born. Troy was just as excited as Gabriella. He was still a bit nervous about becoming a father, and now even a little more because of the fact they were having twins but he knew it was only normal to worry so he did his best to stay positive and only thought about the day when he and Gabriella would finally become parents. After the hospital scare Gabriella was told to stay on bed rest for at least two weeks just to be safe so that meant the baby shower was put on hold. But as soon as she as finally allowed out of the house the party plans were back on, and this time she felt it was okay to be there without Troy glued to her side.

---**Troyella**---

"Present time" Sharpay sang just as everyone finished eating. "You are definitely opening my gift first." She said and handed Gabriella two wrapped boxes. She gladly took them and ripped them open. She smiled and pulled out two sequin-filled outfits, one in green and one in yellow. Anyone who knew Sharpay could have guessed they were from her. They just matched her personality perfectly.

"Sharpay they're adorable." Gabriella smiled and admired them once again.

"I didn't know what colors to chose since we don't know what you're having yet, so I felt there were fine for either boy or girl." Sharpay said as she handed Gabriella another gift.

"Well thank you I love them. And you guys know me and troy haven't decided whether we want to know what we're having or not." Gabriella said, ass he opened another set of adorable baby outfits.

"Do you think you're gonna find out? Or does Troy want to wait and be surprised?" Taylor asked as Gabriella moved onto to more gifts smiling at all of them.

"I'm not sure. I really haven't asked him about it."

"Well do you want to know?"

"Of course! I've been dying to know since the day I found out I was pregnant/" Gabriella said with a huge grin on her face.

"Then you have to convince Troy to go with you and find out. You know we all want to know too" Taylor said as Gabriella finished unwrapping her lat gift.

"Yeah we want to know just as bad as you!" Sharpay added.

"Oka, okay I'll talk to him about it tonight." Gabriella said. "Now can we get started on that cake?" she giggled and looked over t him. The group of girls broke out laughing with her knowing her cravings still hadn't gone away yet. By the end of the party Gabriella was drained, but in a good way. She had so much fun hanging out with all of her friends and not having to worry about anything, it was just such a relief. Once her car was packed with extra food and all of her gifts she headed home to hopefully face a relatively quick and easy conversation with her husband.

---**Troyella**---

The nightly cravings had hit again, which meant Troy was forced to head down to the kitchen and create another tray full of odd sounding and probably tasting snacks. But luckily for him these cravings had struck at a much earlier time. So instead of being half asleep on the fridge at three-thirty in the morning, he was only slightly tired at ten o'clock. Just as he started to fill up the tray with everything he had made, Gabriella's voice shrieked throughout the house.

"Troy! Get up here quick!" she yelled and he immediately stopped what he was doing and raced up the stairs. With the recent hospital scare just ending, he couldn't risk letting anything get by him or Gabriella. The next time he wanted to see the inside of a hospital was the day the babies would be born.

"Gabby what's wrong? Are you okay?" he managed to get out between breaths.

"The babies are kicking." She said as a huge smile stretched across her face. "Come feel." Troy smiled at his beaming wife and then made his way over to their bed and sat down next to her.

"Wow." Was all her could say as he set his hand on top of her stomach and instantly felt tiny kicks.

"Isn't it amazing?" Gabriella giggled as she set her hand on top of Troy's.

"More than amazing." He finally said once he wrapped his mind around the fact that he was actually feeling their babies kick for the first time. After a few more minutes of basking in all of their baby glory Gabriella decided it was time to bring up the conversation she was kind of dreading.

"Hey Troy, speaking of the babies, do you ever wonder what we're having?"

"Nope." He replied simply.

"You're telling me you don't ever think about it? Not ever? It's never crossed your mind?" she asked almost in shock.

"No, because I already know we're having two basketball loving boys." He smiled.

"Oh really? And what makes you think that?" she giggled a bit.

"With the way they were just kicking they have to be boys."

"Well I think we're having two gorgeous little girls." Gabriella smiled at the thought of it.

"Sorry Gabby but we're having boys, there's no way around it." Troy smiled back.

"Well if you're so sure why don't we go find out tomorrow? I'm due for a check up anyway so lets just find out then." Gabriella suggested, hoping Troy would agree with her and luckily he did.

"Sounds good too me." He replied. "And once they tell us we're having boys I am going out and buying two basketball hoops and a ton of basketballs."

"Yeah sure and when they really tell us we're having two girls, you are personally driving me and Sharpay to the mall and helping us pick out wallpaper for their bedroom and a ton of adorable outfits. And as a bonus you get to carry all of our bags." Gabriella laughed. "Deal?" she smiled and held out her hand.

"You got yourself a deal." He smiled and shook it.

---**Troyella**---

The ride to the doctors was filled with excitement, from both Gabriella and Troy. They both truly wanted to know what they were having and they couldn't believe that they were going to find out very soon. Troy, with the help of Chad, had already picked out the basketball hoops he wanted to buy, and Gabriella was equally prepared. She had bought a book full of baby names and she had started sorting through them all.

"What do you think about Abigail? Or Christine? Oh how about Lena?" She asked as she flipped through her book.

"Gabby you're looking in the wrong section, go to the pages that have names like Michael, or David. They're the names we'll be choosing from." Troy said as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Nice try but I think I was in the right section." She giggled. "Well we're here. You ready to go shopping?"

"Yeah I think you mean shoot hoops." Troy smiled as he helped her out of the car and they headed into the office hand in hand.

Once all the tests were run, the only thing left to do was wait. And that was the hardest thing for both Troy and Gabriella. Just the thought of being able to finally say that they were having a boy or a girl or both was just adding to their anticipation.

"You excited?" Troy asked, just trying to pass the time.

"Of course! I am dying to know." She giggled. "How about you?"

"Same here babe." He smiled at her and kissed her head. Just then their doctor walked in with a sheet of paper, that of course had the answer they both wanted.

"Okay you two, are you sure you really want to know?" Dr. Lee asked as she joined them.

"Yes!" they both said in unison.

"Okay, here you go, enjoy." She smiled as she handed them the folded piece of paper. Gabriella grabbed it out of her hands and opened it. Her and Troy read the note and both smiled at each other.

"I'll call Sharpay." Gabriella smiled and then hugged Troy. "We've got a lot of pink to look at."

**A/N:** Fixed the ending, I didn't like how I ended it, hope its more understandable.


	14. Chapter 13

**Heyy all this is it. The last chapter. I can't believe this story is already finished but I think you all will like this chapter. Also thanks to all the reviews for the last chapter, they were amazing as usual. Once again I hope you all like this chapter and comments are always welcome. Enjoy!

* * *

**The big bet that Troy and Gabriella had both hoped to win was finally known to all, the Bolton's were going to have two little girls just like Gabriella had predicted. She said it was just a mother's instinct and Troy had no shot of winning. The news not only brought tons of happiness to both of them and their family and friends, it also brought a lot of pink with it. Troy held up his end of the deal and was dragged through the mall by Gabriella and Sharpay. They all agreed on a pink striped wallpaper, which Gabriella loved. Both she and Sharpay picked out what seemed like thousands of outfits, all of which had pink in it somewhere. Honestly for the first time in the whole eight and half months of Gabriella being pregnant, both she and Troy were truly happy. Gabriella loved the nursery that Troy had put together wonderfully and she also loved counting down the days by crossing them out on her calendar. Even though Troy had lost the bet he was equally happy with knowing they were having two girls. He had always thought that having boys would be what every father-to-be would want but he slowly came to realize that having girls would be just as perfect, if not more. He and Gabriella couldn't think of any other time in their life where they were happier.

---**Troyella**---

"Eight months, three weeks and six days are officially finished." Gabriella said as she put a big red X on the calendar. "This is so exciting. We're so close to the end." She squealed as she joined Troy at the table.

"I know, I can't believe it's already May." Troy smiled as Gabriella ran her hand across her close to nine-month pregnant stomach.

"Me neither. It's crazy to think that in a week or so there is gonna be four Bolton's living in this house instead of just two."

"I know, it's gonna be amazing. Especially going through all of this with you." He said as he moved one seat closer to her and wrapped his arm around her.

"Aww Troy you're so sweet." Gabriella smiled and then rested her head on his shoulder. "You're gonna be an amazing dad."

"Oh yeah well you're gonna be an even more amazing mom. It's obvious babe." He said, setting his head on top of hers. The two sat like that in silence for a few minutes, just thinking about how their close to empty house would be full in no time. The peaceful thoughts quickly disappeared when Gabriella's head shot up.

"Troy are you nervous?" she asked suddenly.

"About what?"

"Everything. I mean we don't know how to be parents. We're only twenty-four. We haven't prepared for anything yet. We don't know anything about babies either. Oh god we're gonna fail as parents. Our girls will grow up to hate us and never speak to us because we didn't raise them right as infants. And then no one will be there for us for when we're all old and wrinkly." Gabriella cried as tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Gabby, Gabby. Calm down. Are you listening to what you're saying?" Troy interrupted. "Everything is going to be fine, I swear. None of those things are going to happen." He said as he held her close and wiped away her tears.

"You promise?" she asked quietly and buried her head into his neck.

"Don't I always?" he smiled and rubbed her back.

---**Troyella**---

For the first morning in a long time Gabriella was up early. Not early enough to see Troy off to work but nonetheless she was up before her alarm clock. At first she wasn't sure what to do with herself. Her mornings were normally spent searching through the baby name book but Troy had hid it from her because she wouldn't stop bothering him about names. He told her that the book wasn't helping and that all they should do is wait until the twins were born and then chose names. So once she gave up looking for it she made her way into her new favorite room in the house. The baby's room. She just loved it. Troy had done an amazing job on it; almost everything in it was pink, just like Gabriella and Sharpay thought it should be. Even the cribs were a gorgeous shade of pink. It was just the perfect room for two baby girls. Troy had even managed to sneak in two basketball pillows in their cribs, just in case one of them realized they wanted to play basketball. Gabriella wandered around the room, stopping every once in a while and smiled at something cute Sharpay had bought. She was just about as happy as she could get when she suddenly felt a very familiar pain shoot across her stomach. This time she knew it wasn't from stress it was the big time, and she knew it. Over the past few weeks she had been having false alarms during the night but this time she knew it was real. She was about to have her two little girls she and Troy had been waiting for.

---**Troyella**---

"Mom when is he gonna get here?" Gabriella whined for the fifth time in the last twenty minutes. She had been in the hospital for two hours and no one had heard from Troy yet. She was starting to really worry.

"I'm not sure honey, we tried calling him at work but no one answered." Her mom answered trying not to get Gabriella too upset.

"What if he doesn't make it in time? What if he misses this? I need him mom."

"He won't Gabby. I'm sure Chad or Ryan has gotten a hold of him and he's on his way." Her mom said as Taylor and Sharpay burst through the door.

"The guys got Troy! He's coming!" They both said together. "He'll be here Gabs." Taylor said as Gabriella's bright smile appeared on her face.

"Well I hope he gets here soon, I don't know how much longer we can wait." She giggled as she rubbed her

rather large stomach for one of the last times.

Gabriella was visited by all of her family and friends, even Troy's parents had arrived and had been in and out of her room numerous times. But there was still no sign of Troy. Not only did Gabriella want Troy to be with here but she needed him. She didn't think she could get through all of this without him. He promised her a while back that he would be there for her, through everything, and that he wouldn't miss it for the world. But the time had come and he was nowhere to be found. She couldn't believe that she was so close to the end of everything she had been waiting for and she was going to have to go through it all-alone. This was supposed to be one of the best days of her life but so far it was turning out bad. Really bad.

---**Troyella**---

"Mom I'm gonna have these babies any minute. Why isn't Troy here?" Gabriella cried as she held on to her stomach.

"I don't know sweetie, just relax okay? He'll be here." Her mom said as her doctor came in with a few nurses followed in behind her.

"Alright Gabby, it's about time you become a mommy." Dr. Lee said as she and the nurses got prepared for the arrival o the twins. Gabriella suddenly felt someone rub her arm slowly. She looked up to see one of the nurses staring back at her. She quickly pulled her arm away but realized this certain nurse had a pair of very familiar blue eyes.

"Troy?" she asked making sure she wasn't just seeing things.

"Hey babe." He smiled as he pulled the white surgeon mask off his face and kissed her head.

"Oh thank god. I didn't think you were gonna make it." She sighed happily and squeezed his hand.

"Me miss this? Not for the world." He smiled and that's when the big moment they both had been waiting for began.

---**Troyella & Twins**---

_Addison Alexis Bolton_

_May 14__th_

_7 lbs 5 oz _

_New Daughter of: Gabriella and Troy Bolton._

_---_

_Amber Lynn Bolton_

_May 14__th_

_7 lbs 8oz_

_New Daughter of: Gabriella and Troy Bolton._

Troy's parents along with Gabriella's mom watched from behind a plate-glass window as their new granddaughters were carried away. They were headed to meet their parents for the first time. Chad and Taylor along with Sharpay, Zeke and Ryan had been watching the twins just like the proud new grandparents for a while now. They all knew it was only fair to let the new parents have some time alone with them.

"I think these two want to see their mommy and daddy." One of Gabriella's nurses said as she and another filed into the room with baby in hand. They gladly handed the newborns over to their parents and then made their way out of the room.

"Can you believe it Troy? We're holding our girls. Finally." Gabriella smiled as she looked down at her daughter. Both girls had dark hair just like their mom. They looked just like Gabriella but the second they opened their eyes anyone could tell that they were Troy's girls. They both had gorgeous blue eyes just like him. To their family friends they were two perfect baby girls.

"I know it's amazing. They're gorgeous just like they're mommy." Troy smiled and kissed each of his girl's foreheads. He loved being able to say _his girls_. "Hey you know what today is?"

"Umm the fourteenth?" Gabriella answered, as she continued to admire her baby girls.

"Yeah, the second Monday of the month." He smiled and Gabriella gave him a confused look. "It's mothers day."

"You're right." She smiled. "And I got the best present I could ever ask for. You three." She said and leaned her head on Troy's shoulder. The Bolton's had officially become a family of four. Their lives were now as perfect as they could get.

* * *

**A/N: So that's the end, I hope you all liked it. And thanks again to all my readers you're all the best. Oh and I think I'll write an epilogue, I've got a pretty good idea for it, so keep your eyes open for it.**


	15. Chapter 14

**So this is it. The epilogue is now up and that means this story is officially over. It's sad to say that this story is over but I'll still be writing I've got a new story started called ****I Will Always Be With You****. So if you'd like you can check that story out. I loved writing this and I hope you all enjoyed reading it. This epilogue was fun to write so I hope you all like it, and comments are always appreciated.**

_**-3 Years Later.**_

Most people think happiness lasts for only a short while, but both Troy and Gabriella were first to disagree with that. Since their twins were born they hadn't stopped being happy. Everything about their girls made them smile. Troy was making sure he captured everything he possibly could on tape. He carried his video camera every where they went and so far he got their first steps, first words, all of their birthdays and much more all on tape. He and Gabriella loved watching all the tapes late at night; they just couldn't get enough of their little girls. Troy had turned out to be an amazing father, just like Gabriella said he would. He always had them laughing or smiling, all in all he just knew how to make them happy. Their first words just happened to be 'daddy' too. And Troy's whole "I want two boys" thing was totally forgotten. He couldn't imagine his life with out his two little girls. And Gabriella finally got what she had always wanted. She was a mother just like she always dreamt about and she had a husband who was with her all the way. Just like Taylor and Sharpay had said from the very beginning, the Bolton household was pretty much the definition of a perfect family.

---**Troyella&Co**.---

"Daddy!!" both Addison and Amber shrieked over and over throughout the house.

"Amber, Addie I'm in the kitchen." Troy said back and within a second the two brunette twins raced into the kitchen and finally found their dad.

"Mommy told us to tell you that she needs aunt Sharpay and aunt Taylor to come over right now." Addison or Addie, as her parents call her, said.

"Yeah she needs them really bad." Amber added.

"Did mommy say why she needs them to come over?" Troy asked as he smiled at his two girls who seemed to be so interested in this situation.

"Nope she just wants you to call them. So hurry up!" Addie said and then the two ran back up stairs to be with their mom. Troy just laughed to himself and did as he was told, and gave Taylor and Sharpay a call. He then made his way upstairs to find all three of his girls laying in he and Gabriella's bed, watching one of the twin's favorite movies.

"Any room left for me on there?" he smiled at the three who were cuddled together.

"Yeah! Daddy come sit with me!" Amber squealed and pointed to the space next to her. "No come sit next to me!" Addie said right after and pointed to a free space next to her.

"Sorry girls but daddy's gonna sit next to me." Gabriella smiled and patted the open spot next to her. Troy laughed and laid down next to Gabriella, as she set her head on his shoulder.

"So why do you need Taylor and Sharpay so bad?" Troy asked a few minutes later.

"Oh…no reason. I just have to ask them something about the uhh girls room." Gabriella said quickly.

"Why? What's wrong with the girls' room?" Troy asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about some new things." Gabriella said.

"Alright, are you sure nothing else is wrong?" Troy asked just to make sure and to see if he could get the real answer out of Gabriella.

"Yes I'm positive, nothing is wrong with me." Gabriella snapped.

"Okay just asking." Troy said and that's where the conversation ended.

---**Troyella&Co**.---

"Gabby, Taylor and Sharpay are here." Yelled up the stairs as the doorbell rang and the twins raced downstairs. Gabriella smiled and followed them down. Once all the greetings were finished and the twins had finally stopping hugging Taylor and Sharpay, all the girls started up the stairs with Troy trailing behind.

"No, Troy you stay down here." Gabriella said as she turned around and saw him following them.

"Why? I think I should get a say in what we do with our daughters room."

"Sorry but this is girl stuff." Gabriella smiled.

"Yeah daddy girl stuff. You can't come." Addie said right after and everyone laughed a bit.

"Fine, fine I'll stay out." Troy laughed and headed into the living room. Once Gabriella saw him disappear she pulled her two best friends up the stairs and into the twins room.

"Okay so what's up with you?" Sharpay asked as the twins opened the door and joined them.

"I have a problem." Gabriella said as she sat on the rocking chair and the twins climbed in her lap.

"What's wrong mommy?" Amber asked as she played with one of Gabriella's dark curls.

"Yeah what's wrong mommy?" Taylor repeated and the twins giggled.

"Well it's not really a problem for me, but it could be to Troy." Gabriella sighed and her friends gave her a confused look. "I'm pregnant." She whispered and luckily her friends heard her.

"Again? Really? Congratz Gabby!" Sharpay squealed and hugged her friend and Taylor joined her.

"Thanks, but I don't know how Troy is going to react to this. I couldn't even tell him when I was pregnant with the twins, how am I gonna tell him this time?" Gabriella said as she hugged her friends back. She was completely happy being pregnant again but back when the twins were still babies Troy had said he was happy just being a family of four. She had no idea how she was going to tell him that their family would be getting a bit larger in less than seven months.

"Oh Gabby he'll be perfectly okay with this, you were wrong about him last time. Just tell him you're pregnant." Taylor said, trying to convince her friend.

"What does that mean mommy?" Addie asked, obviously referring to the last half of Taylor's sentence. All three girls looked at each other and smiled. Gabriella kneeled down in front of Amber and Addie and tried to think of a way to explain this to her three year olds.

"Umm well mommy is going to have a baby." Gabriella said pointing to her stomach. "You two are going to have a little brother or sister." She said, trying not to confuse them.

"Where is the baby?" Amber asked.

"It's in mommy tummy." Gabriella said and looked to her friends for some help but they had nothing to offer.

"Really? In there?" Addie asked and poked her mom's stomach.

"Yup in there." Gabriella smiled.

"How did it get in there?" they asked together and Gabriella laughed a bit.

"How about we save that question for daddy later." Gabriella giggled and Taylor and Sharpay joined her.

"See Gabs even your girls are okay with this, Troy will be too." Taylor said.

"I don't think so Tay, he'll never be okay with this." Gabriella sighed.

"_Never say never_ Gabby." A voice came through the room and they all turned around to see Troy leaning on the doorframe.

"How long have you been there?" Gabriella asked as he headed into the room.

"Long enough to know that I'm not answering that question later, we'll be saving that for when they're much older." Troy laughed and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"So are you okay with this?" Gabriella asked and looked down at her stomach.

"I'm more than okay with this." He smiled and set his hand on her stomach. She smiled back at him and kissed him as Amber and Addie hugged their legs.

"Oh and guess what." Gabriella said quietly as she set her forehead on Troy's. He smiled as looked at her and waited for her answer. "I have a feeling we're having a boy this time." She smiled and Troy laughed.

"Finally, it's about time we had another male Bolton in this house." He said and kissed Gabriella.

"I love you." They said together in unison.

The Bolton's would now be a bit larger family but still just as happy if not more. Their lives would be more perfect than before and both Troy and Gabriella couldn't wait for the next seven months to be over so they could bring their newest, hopefully male, member of their family home.

**A/N: So that's it, again thanks to all of my readers. I hope you all liked this story. Comments are welcome as always. And if you have any ideas for a sequel or something feel free to mention it, I'd love to hear what you guys would like to see.**


	16. New Authors Note

Authors Note:

Heyy all, it's me again. I've missed writing this story like tons and I've been dying to write a sequel. I know a bunch of you guys want a one and people are still reviewing this story even after two months of no updates so I really want to keep going with this. I've got some ideas for a sequel bouncing around this Troyella filled head of mine but none really seem good enough. So if any of you amazing readers out there have any ideas for a story just let me know, I'd love to hear what you guys would like to see. Seriously anything goes, whatever you guys think of send it in. So you can message me or leave a review with your ideas and I'll get a story started as soon as I get a good story line set up. So again thanks to everyone who kept up with this story and I'll get a sequel started as soon as I can.


End file.
